Cherry OS
thumb Rachel war 28 Jahre alt, lebte in New York und war inzwischen eine berühmte Broadway Legende geworden. Sie lebte alleine, manchmal fehlte ihr ein Mann an ihrer Seite, trotzdem kam sie auch gut alleine zurecht. Die berühmte Frau hatte sich um die Abende nicht immer komplett alleine zu verbringen zwei Katzen angeschafft, eine hieß Miley und die andere hieß Zoey. Nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag legte sich Rachel mit ihren Kätzchen in ihr Bett, schaltete den Fernseher an und schaute mit ihnen Filme. Dabei aß sie gemütlich Popcorn oder Ice – cream. Oft erinnerte sie sich auch noch an Finn, ihre erste große Liebe, aber ihr war inzwischen klar geworden das sie beide nun keinen Kontakt mehr haben sollten. Eines Abends es war Donnerstag und Rachel kam gerade nachhause, schaute sie in ihren Briefkasten und fand eine Einladung darin. „Hiermit sind Sie eingeladen für den großen Maskenball Der Ball findet am Freitag den 22. 8. diesen Jahres statt.“ Das war alles was die Brünette wissen musste, es war mal wieder an der Zeit für Party und vielleicht würde sie dort ja endlich jemanden kennenlernen. 22.8: Rachels POV: Endlich war der Tag gekommen an dem der große Maskenball stattfinden sollte, den gesamten Abend stand ich schon vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete mein Ebenbild. Ich sah echt gut aus das musste man mir schon lassen, noch ein letztes Detail fehlte, was war es nur? Ach ja genau meine Maske. Mit meinen hohen Schuhen lief ich durch das Haus und holte meine Maske, ich band sie mir um, nahm meine Umhängetasche und ging aus meinem Haus. Beim Ball angekommen, zog ich mir meine Jacke aus hing sie an die Garderobe und betrat den großen Saal. Er war echt bis zum Rand hin gefüllt, ich musste staunen alles sah so wunderschön aus. Ich wusste gar nicht, das ein Raum je so funkeln konnte, es sah schon fast wie in einem richtigen Schloss aus. Mein Weg führte mich durch die tanzende Masse zu der Bar, dort bestellte ich mir einen Sex on the beach Cocktail, setzte mich auf den Barhocker und trank ihn genüsslich, bis mich jemand am Rücken anstuppste. Daraufhin drehte ich mich herum und starrte die Person die nun vor mir stand an. „Würden Sie gerne tanzen?“, fragte mich der Man höflich. Ein kurzes nicken von mir zeigt ihm das ich einverstanden war, so zog er mich auf die Tanzfläche und wirbelte mich herum. Er war echt ein ausgesprochen guter Tänzer, wenn nicht sogar der Beste mit dem ich bisher getanzt hatte. Seine Tanzart bezauberte mich, war es nur ein Traum oder tanzte ich immer noch mit ihm? Nach ungefähr 7 Minuten war der Tanz auch schon vorbei, ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt noch länger so zu tanzen. Er führte mich zu der Bar an der wir uns getroffen hatten und lud mich auf einen Drink ein. Während wir so miteinander redeten lauschte ich immer mehr seiner Stimme, sie klang so ganz anderes und neu für mich, als hätte ich noch nie in meinem Leben mit einem Mann gesprochen. „Und wo kommen Sie her Ms.?“ „Oh, Sie können mich ruhig Rachel nennen, ich heiße Rachel Berry und wohne hier in New York und Sie?“ „Ja, ich wohne auch hier, du kannst mich auch ruhig mit dem Vornamen ansprechen, mein Name ist Mike Chang und übrigens mir gehört der Saal worin wir uns hier gerade befinden.“ Meine Augen weiteten sich nach diesen letzten paar Worten. „Dir gehört das alles hier? Bist du reich? Millionär oder wie?“ Er lachte leicht auf, waren meine Fragen wirklich so dumm gewesen oder was war mit ihm los? „Ich habe es geerbt, von meinem Vater er war Rechtsanwalt und hat dieses Haus hier gebaut, weil er nichts mit Geld anzufangen hatte. Ich hingegen bin nur ein gewöhnlicher Tanzlehrer.“ „Gewöhnlich wohl kaum, du tanzt atemberaubend, als wir miteinander getanzt haben fühlte ich mich nicht mehr hier, ich war irgendwo anderes. Alles um mich herum schien wie stillgelegt. Jeden Moment des Tanzes habe ich genossen, vielen Dank übrigens dafür.“ „Kein Problem, wollen wir ein Stück raus gehen, hier ist so schlechte Luft drin.“ „Okay.“, antwortete ich ihm kurz und reichte ihm daraufhin meine Hand. Draußen: „Rachel was machst du eigentlich beruflich?“ „Ich spiele am Broadway in einigen Stücken Hauptrollen, mein großer Durchbruch war mit Funny Girl und zur Zeit spiele ich in West Side Story Maria.“ „Ich bin zwar nicht so ein Musical Fan aber, das klingt schon interessant.“ Während wir zum Brunnen liefen führten wir die Gespräche fort. Am Brunnen: „Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?“, fragte ich ihn nervös. „Ja, klar welchen den?“ „Würdest du deine Maske endlich abnehmen, ich will sehen mit wem ich mich hier unterhalte.“ Mike nickte mir zu und nahm sie vorsichtig herunter, danach blickte ich ihm in die Augen. „So und nun musst du auch deine abnehmen.“ Als ich nicht gleich das tat, fuhr er mit seinen weichen Händen über meine Haut und zog mir kurzer Hand die Maske aus, dabei hielt ich meine Augen geschlossen. „Du kannst deine Augen ruhig aufmachen.“ Langsam öffnete ich sie und blickte in seine funkelnden braunen Augen, sie waren so wunderschön. Ich lächelte ihn verlegen an und blickte ihm weiterhin in seine Augen. Während ich das tat, legte er seine Hände auf meine Taille und zog mich näher zu sich heran. Ich bemerkte es nicht, da ich bereits in seinen Augen versunken war. Mike kam mir immer näher, bis er mir endlich seine weichen Lippen auf meine drückte. Durch diese Berührung wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und spürte den Kuss, ich schloss meine Augen und vertiefte und erwiderte ihn. Dabei wanderten meine Hände um ihn herum und drückten ihn näher an mich heran. Ein letztes mal küsste er mich noch innig, bevor wir unsere Münder voneinander lösten. Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen schaute ich zu ihm hoch, auch seine Augen funkelten mich an und auf seinem Mund bildete sich ein Lächeln. Vorsichtig löste er seine Hände von meiner Taille und fuhr mit einem Finger über meine Lippen, meine Augen schauten währenddessen in seine und meine Hand wanderte zu seiner und hielt sie fest. Wieder kam ich ihm näher und hauchte ihm leicht einen Kuss auf den Mund. Daraufhin zog er mich zu sich heran und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss den ich mit Freude erwiderte. Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten, nahm er meine rechte Hand in seine und rannte mit mir weg. So schnell wie mich meine Füße nur tragen konnten folgte ich ihm, was nicht gerade einfach war, er war wirklich schnell. Mike setzte mich in ein Auto und fuhr zu einem riesen Haus, dort angekommen half er mir beim Aussteigen. Er zeigte mit einer Hand auf die Tür und deute mir an rein zu gehen, der gutaussehende Tänzer reichte mir die Schlüssel und fuhr sein Auto noch in die Garage. Währenddessen schloss ich die Tür auf, zog meine Schuhe aus und lief im Haus herum, es war wirklich groß ungefähr so wie meines. Schnell fand ich sein Zimmer, so lief ich hinein und wartete auf ihn. Als er dann endlich kam, schlug er mit einem Schlag die Tür zu, hob mich hoch, sodass ich meine Beine um sein Becken wickeln konnte und begann meinen Hals zu liebkossen. Während er mir das Kleid langsam auszog, knöpfte ich ihm schnell sein Hemd auf, schmiss es auf den Boden und öffnete gekonnt den Gürtel von seiner Hose. Ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und strich mit meinen Händen über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Sein Oberkörper war durchtrainiert und man erkannte eindeutig Bauchmuskeln. Kurzerhand schmiss er mich auf sein Bett, sodass es einen riesen Krach gab und zog mein Kleid komplett aus. Anschließend musste meine Unterwäsche daran glauben, er öffnete zuerst gekonnt meinen BH Verschluss und warf ihn dann auf den Boden, danach zog er vorsichtig meinen Slip aus und strich mit seinem Finger über meine empfindlichen Nerven. Er machte das immer wieder bis er schließlich Zwei Finger in mich steckte und mich so zum stöhnen brachte. Mike war nicht nur ein atemberaubender Tänzer, er wusste auch noch wie man eine Frau wundervoll befriedigte. Raus und rein bewegte er seine Finger, dann zog er sie raus und während er Mike Jr. heraus holte sog er noch an Rachel´s Nippeln, bis diese hart wurden. Er führte sein steifes Glied vor ihr Lustloch und rieb damit noch kurz über ihre empfindlichen Nerven, dabei wimmerte Rachel leise, sie konnte es nicht mehr abwarten ihn in sich zu spüren. Mike wollte gerade ein Kondome aus seiner Schachtel holen, jedoch hielt Rachel es nicht mehr aus, sie zog Mikes Gesicht zu sich hinunter küsste ihn, umschlang mit ihren Beinen sein Becken erneut und drückte ihn zu sich runter, dabei flutschte er in sie hinein und sie und er stöhnten gemeinsam auf. „Rachel... warr das wirklichhh richhtig?“, fragte er sie stöhnend, leicht verunsichert. „Ja.“, stöhnte Rachel und bewegte ihren Körper in einem guten Rhythmus gegen seinen. Während Rachel mit ihren Händen seinen Kopf umschlungen hatte, befriedigte Mike noch mit einer Hand Rachels empfindliche Stelle. Noch zwei Stöße und es war um Rachel geschehen, sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und so lies sie los. Mike kam wenige Stöße nach ihr. Er zog von ihr zurück und legte sich keuchend neben sie hin. „Das war wundervoll.“, sagte Mike und drehte sich zu Rachel hin, diese guckte an die Decke. „Das war nicht wundervoll.“, sie machte eine kurze Pause „ Das war atemberaubend.“, nun drehte sie sich zu ihm hin und küsste seine Lippen. Wenige Sekunden später lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Mike schaute sie an. „Rachel kann ich dir mal was sagen, aber du darfst nicht sauer sein.“ „Ja, okay. Ich werde nicht sauer sein.“ „Rachel, ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt.“ Rachel´s Reaktion darauf war nicht anderes zu erwarten, sie schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihre Lippen erneut auf seine, leise stöhnte sie in den Kuss hinein und löste sich wieder von ihm. „Ich liebe dich auch.“, sagte Rachel fröhlich und lächelte ihn an. Mike strich noch eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht bevor er sie erneut küsste und dieses mal lösten sie sich nicht sofort voneinander, den das sollte noch eine lange Nacht werden.